1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to sonic transducers. More specifically, the invention is an electro-active device for acoustic applications comprising a piezo-diaphragm that undergoes out-of plane deflection when a radial electric field is induced in the plane of the piezo-diaphragm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sonic transducers such as loudspeakers, hydrophones, and microphones made from active piezo-elements typically require the mounting of these piezo-elements to hold them in place for directed mechanical action and electrical contact. In general, the mounting affects the performance of the device because it becomes an integral part of the piezo-element. More specifically, the mounting influences the piezo-element by restricting its movement and changing the mechanical resonance frequency and response of the piezo-element. Additionally, the mounting fixture and any additional mechanical elements are subjected to mechanical fatigue as the piezo-element vibrates and exerts mechanical strain on the fixture.